Free-to-play/Összehasonlítás a Memberrel
Előnyök Nem jár semmilyen költséggel A játékosoknak nem kell fizetniük, mégis korlátlan ideig játszhatnak. Úgy is tekinthetünk rá, mint egy új játékosok számára készült tesztelési lehetőségre: ha nincsenek megelégedve vele, akkor anélkül hagyhatják abba, hogy egy fillért is költöttek volna rá. Arra is tökéletesen alkalmas, hogy megtanulják a játék alapjait, mielőtt előfizetővé válnának. Természetesen az is lehetséges, hogy a member tagság kiváltása nélkül játszanak tovább. Egyszerűbb játékmenet A játékmenet előrelendítése mellett a játékosoknak több idejük jut szórakozásra és szocializálódni. Nem sürgeti őket az érzés, hogy ezekre a tevékenységekre az értékes játékidőt pazarolják (és ezzel együtt a befizetett pénzüket), amit akár quest-ek teljesítésére, pénzgyűjtésre, vagy skill-ek fejlesztésére is fordíthatnának. Könnyebben, fokozatosabban elsajátíthatják a játék irányítását, mivel a free-to-play quest-ek és szörnyek könnyebbek előfizetős megfelelőiknél. Az egyszerűbb játékmenet azt is jelenti, hogy kevesebb a zavaró tényező, ezért a "free player-ek" sokkal könnyebben fókuszálhatnak a kitűzött céljaik elérésére. Nagyobb sikerélmény Mivel a skill-ek fejlesztése általánosságban egyszerűbb member-ként, ezért egyesek szerint ugyanaz a cél elérése nagyobb sikerélményt jelent az ingyenes verzióban. A hosszú ideje "F2P" játékosok úgy tekinthetnek a "P2P"-re történő váltásra, mint a nehézségi szint, és egyúttal a nehezen elért eredmények értéknek csökkentésére. Nagyobb túlélési esély A free-to-play világban található szörnyek általában közel sem olyan erősek, mint member társaik. Vegyük például a sárkányokat: közülük csak Elvarg és a green dragon-ok szedhetik áldozataikat a "free player-ek" közül, míg a halálos blue, red, black, bronze, iron, steel, mithril és frost dragon-ok, King Black Dragon, valamint a Queen Black Dragon csak a fizetős szerverek különböző szegleteiben lelhetők fel, és a játékban nagyra értékelt zsákmányokat dobják. Végül nem kell tartaniuk sem Disease-től (fertőzéstől), sem Poison-től (mérgezéstől), ami egy "P2P" játékost észrevétlenül legyengíthet, vagy meg is ölhet. Hátrányok Az utóbbi időben Jagex elkezdett foglalkozni a hátrányokkal. Kisebb játékterület "Free player-ek" hozzávetőlegesen Gielinor 20%-ához férnek hozzá (figyelembe véve a member-ek áltál bejárható, a játékmenet folyamán megnyíló új területeket is). Ezek az alábbiakra korlátozódnak: Varrock, Rimmington, Falador, Draynor Village, Al Kharid, Edgeville, Port Sarim, a Wilderness free-to-play területei, Gunnarsgrunn, Musa Point (Karamja), Crandor és Daemonheim a 35. szintig. Korlátozott nyersanyagok A free-to-play területek úgy vannak kialakítva, hogy egy-egy adott területen kevesebb a fellelhető nyersanyag (pl. log (fa), fish (hal), ore (érc)) mennyisége, ráadásul a bankok közelsége sem nevezhető ideálisnak. Ez csökkenti a pénzgyűjtés a fejlődés sebességét is. Bot-ok és Real World Trader-ek a F2P gazdaság minden ágazatát lefedik. Az általuk termelt nyersanyagtöbblet egyrészről csökkenti az adott nyersanyag árát, másrészről a mindenhol jelen lévő bot-ok miatt nehezebb hozzáférni magához a nyersanyaghoz is (Mining, woodcutting, stb.). No Capes of Accomplishment Free players can train skills to 99, but cannot buy any Skill capes, which are only available to members. Thus free players are unable to display their mastery in a skill with clothing. There has been much debate on whether non-members should be allowed to purchase Skill capes or not. Free players said they deserve the Skill capes more since getting 99 in a skill is much harder than members do. However, many members disapprove the idea of releasing Skill capes to non-members as they feel this should stay a member-only benefit. This offsets the 'greater sense of achievement' if non-members go for 99 in a skill, since they get 'nothing' in return. Limited access to skills Free players can only train 16 of the 25 skills. Free players also have limited access to these skills. This generally slows down the ability of free players to increase their levels, thus inhibiting their enjoyment of the game through repetitive tasks of the same element, quickly losing the interest of potential skill trainers. Fewer items Free players have access to less than a thousand items, whereas members have access to many thousands of others. In addition, many of the items members can access are more powerful, or armour set effects, are more valuable, or even a combination of all three. Members items in free worlds cannot be traded or wielded/worn until moved to a member’s server. The item(s) may still be banked, however. Fewer minigames and no Distractions and Diversions. Free players have access to 5 minigames (Duel, Runespan, Clan Wars, Fist of Guthix and Great Orb Object). Free players do not have access to all Distractions and Diversions. Fewer Spells and Abilities. There are far fewer magical spells and abilities available to cast, which limits the max damage which a player can deal and non-combat spells which can be cast. Free players also do not have access to certain teleports, i.e those that would take them to a members area, or the Lunar and Ancient Spellbooks. Free players can only use spells up to Teleport Block at 85 Magic. Free players are unable to use some spells and abilities such as Entangle, Immortality, Snare and the Enchant bolt spell. Free players can use only 1 ultimate ability and only have one ability shortcut bar. Less profit per hour Members can easily make money fast with high skills. For example, a member who has the ability to hunt Grenwalls(to do this effectively one needs 77 hunter and 69 summoning) can easily make over millions of coins per hour, while a free player cutting yews will make around less than 10-100k or so per hour depending on their Woodcutting level. This shows the large difference in profit between F2P and P2P. Free players have fewer options to make money, and these options do not provide as much monetary benefits as members do. Take mining coal for example: free players are limited to a few locations in which coal can be mined, and these locations are generally furtherer away from a bank than some P2P mining sites. Furthermore, coal can be easily amassed in the LRC, through the concentrated coal deposit. Less Advantages Before the return of Free trade and the PvP wilderness, there used to be a bank in the Wilderness Volcano , allowing the use of players to bank there. After the Free trade update, the bank was removed, preventing free players to bank anywhere in the wilderness, the nearest bank either Daemonheim or Edgeville . Members also have access to the bank in the Mage Arena. Free players are also unable to use agility shortcuts, such as the Grand Exchange tunnel, they are unable to restore energy as fast as members(for members, they have energy potions and other options to restore run energy), and the only energy-restoring item for free players is the Explorer's ring. Also, free players don't have any nearby bank in Musa Point(most free players will fish tuna, lobster or swordfish there) while members have convient banking near fishing spot(such as Catherby and Fishing Guild for members who have 68 fishing or above), and the only 'bank' near Musa Point is Stiles(actually not a bank, while Stiles can note player's raw and cooked tunas, lobsters and swordfishes so they can continue fishing without returning to Port Sarim but the distance between him and the fishing spot is quite far away). Now, players can drop all the fishes quickly with the use of action bar. Fewer and weaker equipment Free players cannot use as many or as strong weapons and armour as members can. For example, the highest level armour free players can wear is Corrupt dragon armour (armour and weapons of this last 30 minutes, at which point they crumble and disappear, so many prefer rune) but, also Gravite weapons, albeit which takes a large amount of time to acquire and is costly to repair, while members have access to much more advanced equipment, such as Dragon equipment, various types of dragonhide armour, Chaotic equipment and Barrows equipment. This dramatically changes the battlefields for free players as they have less access to quick kills (i.e. poison, and ancient spells) and weaker supplies for skill training, along with less kills per trip unlike members. Players with a Chaotic rapier can easily kill a Revenant dark beast while for a Free player they would probably take too long to kill this. Slower training Free players do not have access to as many locations which allow for fast levelling of skills/combat. However, the free worlds are often less crowded. Also, for most skills, there are fewer methods that allow training. For example, training prayer on members is about 20 times faster (given the right resources, such as offering Dragon bones to Ectofuntus or Glided altar, one can get 288 or 252 prayer xp per bones. However, free players can only have maxinum of 15 prayer xp ber bones, this is achieved by burying Big bones). Free players also do not get to participate in the Bonus XP weekends (however they got to participate in the recent double xp weekend while they only enjoy 1.2x xp modifier while members enjoy 2x xp modifier). Players who have reached a combat level of 90 or above in F2P worlds receive only half of the Dungeoneering experience that they would in a P2P world, considerably slowing down training in F2P worlds (even if they can avoid this penalty by training together with proper lower players in team, making the combat level average lesser than 90). Less Bank Space/Grand Exchange slots Free players have a 83-item maximum in their banks (103 if they have registered their email addresses, 353 if they have bought all Solomon's bank boosters), which is far less than the bank space that members receive, 468 as of December 2011 (571 if they have registered their email addresses, 821 if they have bought all Solomon's bank boosters). Additionally, members can store numerous items in their player-owned houses, such as random event costumes and various others, saving space on their bank load and making a nice retreat from normal game-play. Free players only have two spaces for Grand Exchange offers whilst members have six; this naturally makes it more difficult for free players to trade items via the Grand Exchange. For free players that have more than the maximum amount of coins allowed in the game, there is no access to some of the "better" storage items, such as Spirit Shards. Members who have their membership expired will have their F2P and P2P items separated, making it easier to prevent members from dropping valuable P2P or sell items to get F2P items in the bank. (for example, 50/78 is F2P items, and 200/458 are member items) Fewer music tracks To unlock the Air guitar emote you need to unlock 500 songs in the ''RuneScape'' music player, which can only be done by members. Currently about 269 songs are attainable in F2P in contrast to 857 (and slowly increasing with additional updates) in P2P. However, former members who have less than 500 songs can still achieve Air Guitar if they haven't completed the free version of Daemonheim, which has enough tracks to get a character with about 460 tracks unlocked to 500 tracks unlocked, though this really only works if the tracks unlocked is 460 or higher. Each room type of Daemonhiem has 10 regular tracks, and there are 4 or 5 room types available on Free-Play, thus 40-50 music tracks unlocked in Daemonheim non-boss rooms. Fewer quests Although there are 19 free quests, free quests are released very rarely - the last free quest released other than the now unused tutorial quest, Unstable Foundations, was What Mine is Yours, on the 17th of October 2012. In contrast to this, members get an average of 1-2 quests every month. During a holiday event, a holiday related quest may temporarily be available for free players until the event is over. Due to update on 24 June 2010, however 2 holiday quests (Myths of the White Lands, and Swept Away) are now permanently returned to free players. Also, Jagex may make sure they will remove a F2P quest before they release one new.(this is known in the replacement of Romeo and Juliet to Gunnar's Ground, also the replacement of Doric's Quest to What's Mine is Yours) Also, free players cannot sort their quest list to Progress or Difficulty like members can; the only options available are Free/Members. Fewer skills Free players are only avaliable to a limited number of skills: Combat skills (Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, Prayer and Constitution), Mining, Woodcutting, Firemaking, Smithing, Fishing, Cooking, Runecrafting, Crafting, and Dungeoneering. Members are avaliable to train all types of skills, making less variety and skills for free players. Less attention The same set of rules apply to members and non members alike. Despite some assumptions as to Jagex's real intentions on fighting in-game crime, there are no real cases to prove Jagex ignores free players in their reviews. Jagex has revealed many times the thousands of accounts banned, free-to-play and pay-to-play alike, thus free players should always take caution while playing and should often refresh themselves on the rules of conduct. Money-making methods Free players have severely limited amount of methods to earn money compared to members. By definition, members have access to much more game content, activities, more areas, and more profitable ways to train their skills, whereas free players often find themselves crowded in mundane tasks and activities. This puts a strain on well-known free-to-play money-making opportunities, as non-members are forced to contend with crowded resource areas and are able to sell only a small fraction of the possible amount of goods available to members. Examples of non-member money-making activities include Lobster or Swordfish fishing, woodcutting Yew trees, mining coal or runite ores(only a few players can do this since 85 mining is needed but very slow if one do this at 85 mining), and smelting bars. For members, there is much more content: higher-cost items obtainable throughout PvP and minigames (i.e. Treasure Trails, Barrows), a greater variety of items for trading opportunities, easier skilling locations with shorter banking distances, such as the Catherby fishing spots compared to those in Karamja. Members also have access to a truly massive array of monsters that drop various exspensive items, such as Mithril dragons and their dragon full helm drops, the corporeal beast and its sigil drops, Nex with its pernix, virtus, torva armour drops, along with numerous slayer monsters and the Godwars bosses. Because of this, members can get a much higher average gold and exp gain per hour compared to F2P methods. Rare updates The Free to Play game is not updated as frequently as Member's game. There have been extremely few new free-to-play Quests or areas released since the launch of the pay-to-play version of RuneScape (the exceptions listed above). Generally, the only updates which affect non-members are hidden updates, interface, music, graphic updates, and consistent additions of free-to-play servers. Usually, the only other updates involve the security and safety of players' accounts. Holiday items and other items are released after updates during Halloween, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and April Fool's Day for free players. Free players have access to all of these items with the exception being the Wintumber tree that was released in conjunction with the Reindeer hat during Christmas 2006, the icicle crown, which was released during Easter 2011, and the hourglass, which was released during the 2011 Hallowe'en Event. Jagex has also released two members-only pets as Holiday Event rewards, Mackers the turkey, from Thanksgiving 2011, and Sparkles the tinsel snake, from Christmas 2011. Recently, Mod MMG has revealed that Jagex plans to release F2P updates more regularly. After this the Dungeoneering skill was soon added to the game, he had kept his word, but some people are not sure whether or not F2P will be included in any major updates any time soon. As well as this, Free trade was added back into the game and staking has been upped to a 40k limit. The change about updates in F2P occurred as MMG stated. Free game recently received new training methods (eg. Bonfire, Runespan), quest reworks (eg. Rune Mysteries, Demon Slayer) and mayor game changes (eg. Dungeoneering, Evolution of Combat). Advertisements The free game also has large advertisements across the top of the page above the Java player. While the majority of these are not exceedingly irritating, some of the ads flash and have annoying sounds that cannot be turned off. Some ads expand and can cover most of the screen if the cursor is accidentally moved over the ad, making it harder to focus on the game. Others can cause some computers to slow down and/or cause lag. The ads can also cause a problem as far as spyware is concerned and some anti-spyware programs often flag the RuneScape ad cookies for deletion, sometimes trying to block the RuneScape ad server, which is a violation of the rule that forbids ad blockers. To prevent crazy overrides with these ads and their capability of lagging the player’s game play, you can right-click the ad, turn the repetitive actions off, and zoom in on a black area to create an appearance of having no ad. In order to reduce the impact on performance by an advert, it can be right-clicked and "Low" selected under the "Quality" sub-menu, however this will only work on Flash-based adverts. Another way to minimise offensive advertisements is to use the "Text Size" feature on most browsers, and hold "CTRL" while scrolling down with the mouse scroll-wheel. Usually these tactics are not needed as most advertisements shown are polite. Also, it is possible to eliminate ads altogether by disabling both images and Flash, but this will break other web sites and it could possibly get you banned because it is debatable whether or not this practice is "ad blocking". However, many people would state that it is illegal for Jagex (or any company) to force people to install Flash or certain image codecs when they are not required for operation of the actual game, and some people may not even be allowed to install these programs because of legal reasons, such as a court ruling. If Flash adverts happen to slow your computer down, just disable Flash. You should not get in trouble for doing this because you are still allowing static adverts to load, and therefore aren't breaking the rules. Though extremely rare, offensive ads can be seen in the space above the RuneScape screen. Please note however, that offensive adverts can be reported on the RuneScape main page. Rule-breakers Due in part to the larger crowds and the easiness of creating an account without having to pay money, free-to-play is prone to contain more scammers and general rule-breakers. Most notable of these are the macro users: players using programs to repeat specific tasks. This is especially common at areas containing Yew trees. Most scammers make accounts with long or hard to remember user names (i.e. a combination of letters and numbers from different parts of the keyboard). So that if the player scams someone, the scammed player would not remember the username to report (Runescape have now fixed this with the "right click report" option in the game settings tab). Care should be taken around suspicious players in free worlds, for this reason. This can also appear frequently in member worlds, even though limited (such as Green Dragon Bots). Carefree attitude Because free players do not have to pay to play the game, a variety of players may have somewhat of a care-free attitude towards other players and towards Jagex. Since they do not pay for anything, they do not lose any money if their account gets banned or muted. Members however feel the need to be better behaved as they paid to play the game and they do not want to get banned or muted or else will lose money.needed On the other hand, many members are likely to be more arrogant and look down upon F2P. Also P2P players may frequently log into free-worlds (usually Lumbridge or crowded areas as Varrock) with their members-only equipment and weaponry for the sole purpose of showing off their wealth and/or fashion that is unobtainable by F2P users thus making them feel jealous and envy.(one of the examples is wearing Skillcape to show off, since F2P players cannot obtain skillcape)needed Community/website features *Free players cannot post in official Jagex forums unless their total experience exceeds the 2.5 million total experience requirement or their total skill level is over 350, after the 5 November 2010 update. *Free players used to only be able to vote in certain polls specified by Jagex. However, Jagex announced on 22 April 2010 that all future polls will be accessible by free players and members alike. Macros Noted above in "Rule-Breakers", macros (also called botters or bots), are accounts which run off of a script to repeat various tasks such as cutting yew logs or fishing lobsters. They are not controlled by a player, meaning it is possible for one botting account to stay logged in hours on end, through the day and night. Because free-to-play is free, the accounts who do use macros have no worries other than being banned, but due to the simplicity of making a free account, a new macro can be put in its place almost instantly. Macroers hoard resources, lower prices, and flood the market with raw materials, making it harder for honest players to gain money and to train. While some people argue that the lowered cost of raw materials keeps training a skill cheaper, but reduces the profit (Runescape have now banned bots from the game completely through legal processes). However, due to an update by Jagex, all newly made accounts must be registered to an e-mail address, and only one single account may be created per e-mail address. This has helped to stem the flow of bots. However, there is now a trade limit in which new players can not make a trade where they give away more than 25,000 coins, to prevent players from buying/selling gold. This was introduced on 22 November 2011 to combat Gold farming. The limit only affects accounts created after this limit was introduced, which have never had membership. The trade limit is however flawed because if you die in dangerous clan wars, you will still lose your items and the other player will get all of your items. No Hiscores Since the 22nd November 2011 site update, the hiscores are no longer available to Free Players. No Access to RSC Jagex has changed access to RuneScape Classic making it members-only even for long standing free-to-play accounts that existed during classic. No Membership Loyalty Programme Free players cannot get rewards from the Membership Loyalty Programme, such as Auras or name prefixes. However, former members are allowed to keep their name prefixes from Membership Loyalty Programme on free worlds.